Jaque Mate
by Ziinect
Summary: Una competencia con una unica regla... ESTA PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE!


**Ziinect: Gracias por pasarse a leer las extrañas ideas de esta escritora, son bienvenidos a pasarse por cualquiera de mis fics cuando quieran, sin más comenzare**

**Disclaimer: Amour sucre y sus personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Chinomiko, y Beemov, solo tomo posesión de los OC.**

_En la competencia está PROHIBIDO Enamorarse._

-Antonella, cielo despierta…- esa era una mujer de 45 años, madre soltera de una joven rubia de ojos marrones, una chica decidida, rebelde, apasionada, inteligente, bonita, pero sobre todo, fría.

-Déjame…- dijo ella, si las voces tuviesen efecto, su madre en este momento sería un bloque de hielo

-P-pero cielo, debes competir hoy…-la madre había destapado a la joven

-Solo por eso me levantare, vete, debo cambiarme- dicho eso la mujer se retiró, la joven se sentó en la cama y luego de estirarse, miro a su izquierda, donde dormía una pequeña bola de pelos anaranjada, era un pequeño gatito

-Fizz, levanta tú también- dijo la rubia acariciando dulcemente al gatito y sonriendo

-Miau- se oyó

-Buen chico… iré a arreglarme si?- sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta continua a su cuarto donde estaba el baño.

Antonella pov

Entre al baño luego de estirarme un poco, y me mire al espejo, lave mi rostro y cepille mis dientes, ate mi cabello en una cola alta que quedaba de costado, y levante mis pestañas con un poco de rímel, pinte mis labios con un pequeño brillo rosado que apenas se veía, y me dirigi a mi cuarto nuevamente, donde tome un short negro ajustado, unas medias de distintos colores una celeste y otra fucsia que llegaban a mis muslos, varios cinturones coloridos (N/A: como los de alexy), me puse mi collar favorito y baje a la cocina, donde mi molesta madre se encontraba.

-Amor, hay tienes tu…- no la deje terminar de hablar

-No pienso comer, adiós- Salí de allí luego de tomar mi violín y mi psp, acaricie a Fizz y me fui en mi bicicleta a mi instituto. Al llegar allí, coloque mi bicicleta contra un árbol y luego de asegurarla con un candado camine dentro del inmenso lugar.

-miren quien vino…- se oian murmullos. –la chica hielo…-

_-Que tanto murmuran…-_ pensaba yo

-no te acerques!, podras congelarte- murmuro otro mas, yo nunca les di importancia, segui caminando hasta que llegue a la sala del director.

-Jones, que hace aquí?-

-Vine por mi permiso para ir a competir a sweet amoris hoy…- dije mirándolo fijamente

-cl-claro, y-ya se la hago jones-dijo con su voz temblorosa, era increíble, como solo mi presencia podía hacer flaquear las fueras de un hombre de gran poder.

-A-aquí tienes…- el extendió el papel asia mi y al momento en que lo tome el se hiso bolita (literalmente), y comenzó a decir –No me lastimes no me lastimes no me lastime- yo levante una ceja y di una pequeña risita.

-Bu!- ise como un fantasma y juro que el casi se hace pipi.- adiós señor- dije yo, para luego voltearme y salir de mi instituto, camine con las manos en mis bolsillos hasta la puerta de salida, donde halle a mi primo junto a mis únicas dos amigas, Rocio y Maria, mi primo pablo me tomo del hombro y me beso la mejilla en forma de saludo

-Hola mi pequeña- dijo rocio, ella vestia al estilo victoriano, tenia un largo y precioso cabello castaño y ojos haciendo juego, es una chica que deja misterio por donde valla.

-Como estas pequeña tabla?- asi me decía María, presumiendo siempre su voluptuoso pecho, en cuanto a ella, ella tiene el cabello castaño hasta la parte baja de la espalda, lindos ojos chocolate y tiene más un estilo roquero, chaquetas de cuero, jeans ajustados negros y tiene un tatuaje de su banda favorita los winged skulls en su muñeca.

-Hola… Que no soy una tabla!, y deja de hacer eso pablo!- dije sobando mi mejilla

-Jajajaj, eres tierna primita.-

-Que no!- infle mis mejillas

-Si claro..- dijo maria

-Alguien vio mi celular?- dijo rocio tocando sus bolsillos

-Es la tercera ves que lo pierdes Hoy, rocio- Maria se cruzo de brazos

-Lo encontré…- saque el celular de debajo de las bancas

-Gracias.-

-Por cierto… ya pidieron los permisos para ir a competir?-

-Si-

-Si

-Que permisos?-

-Rocio!, ya lo olvidaste?!-

-si- dijo ella

-Ve a pedirlo de una ves y listo…- dije yo

-Bueno- ella se fue

-Apurate, ya salimos… en cuanto a los demás, están listos ya?-

-No.-

-Si-

-Ve a prepararte pablo… Y no olvides tus baquetas!-

-Si mama- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Ya tengo el permiso…- rocio venia con su permiso en mano

-ya estoy listo..- pablo venia con sus baquetas

-Vamos entonces.-

Caminamos unos 20 minutos hasta el instituto al que debíamos ir a competir, y al llegar casi muero de diabetes, todo parecía tan cursi, arboles de cerezo al costado de la entrada, una entrada con el nombre en grande "Sweet Amoris" con un pequeño corazón al costado, y cuando ingresamos, un príncipe salido de Disney nos recibió.

-Bienvenidos al Sweet Amoris, soy Nathaniel, el delegado principal, ustedes deben ser la competencia, porfavor siéntanse libres de preguntarme lo que quieran- dijo el sonriendo amablemente

-De que película de Disney saliste?- pregunto maria

-Disney?- el se coloco la mano en la cara posicionando sus dedos en sus ojos al parecer para calmarse.

-Mira, otro príncipe mas, ese es victoriano- dijo pablo señalando a un chico de cabellos grices y ojos bicolor

-El es Lysandro…- dijo un chico de cabello rojizo con un tono un poco molesto

-y tu que?, eres el príncipe de la salsa de tomate?- dije yo

-Maldita tabla…- dijo mas enfadado el cabello de menstruación

-Calla Andres…-

-El que viene una ves por mes?- dijo rocio, nosotros 4 comenzamos a reir como idiotas, y los 3 chicos nos miraban raro

-Hey, vieron a alexy?- un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules toco el hombro de Nathaniel

-El es armin- lo presento el rubio

-ah, nosotros somos, Rocio, Maria, Pablo y yo soy Antonella, mucho gusto.- dije yo

Rocio se quedo mirando al chico victoriano, Maria mirando al cabellos de menstruación, y Antonella, estaba embobada con el de cabellos negros, aunque… Pablo, miraba a su querida prima con un poco de enojo, y celos. Que ocurria aquí?.

-Recuerden chicas, esta, PROHIBIDO, enamorarse de la competencia.- dijo pablo enfadado.

* * *

**Ziinect: no piensen que soy mala, solo hasta aquí tengo imaginación, gracias por leer, dejen reviews si quieren que siga con este fic, a los 5 reviews lo continuo n.n (desde hoy hare asi para no quedarme sin actualizarles )**


End file.
